A very large number of golf club designs have been devised over the years. Putters especially come in a wide variety of constructions. A search of the patent art located the following United States patents which have some degree of pertinence to the invention disclosed and claimed herein: U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,633, issued Mar. 7, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,141, issued Nov. 3, 1992, U.S. Design Patent No. 341,404, issued Nov. 16, 1993, and U.S. Design Patent No. 279,497, issued Jul. 2, 1985.
Also of interest is a putter made available by DTM Golf Products of Cleveland, Ohio which locates the hosel at the center of the putter head and employs heel and toe weights which allegedly provide better balance and control.